Many kids want to be like their parents and do the same things especially little girls with their moms. Girls watch their mom get dressed up and go to a salon to get their hair and nails done. So many little girls play dress up with their friends and like to have their nails painted as well. I'm sure moms would enjoy having a mother and daughter spa day. However, it is costly for a child's salon pedicure compared to painting their nails at home since their toe nails are so small and require very little nail polish. Another problem parents experience is that adult nail salons are not equipped to service little kids as their legs are short and their feet do not reach the adult salon spa tub. Therefore, most mom's find it relaxing and cheaper to go to the nail salon for a pedicure without the little ones. I have invented the “Princess” portable spa so that little girls everywhere can experience a spa day either with their mom's, family members or friends. The light weight spa tub can be taken to a family member or friends house to experience the fun of a spa day. The “Princess” portable spa can also be used for parties with family and friends with little kids. Mom's will enjoy having a spa day at home with their little girls especially on rainy or cold days when the kids are bored and they are trying to find something to do. To make the spa even more special for the little princess, she can choose a design of her choice for the spa cover and a color for the tub bowl. Being able to choose the design and color makes it more of a personalized spa especially if their friends also have a “Princess” portable spa. This way they can have different ones to make it a fun and happy girl's spa day.